disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dottie (Planes)
Dottie is a supporting character in the 2013 Disneytoon Studios animated feature film, Planes and its 2014 sequel. Background Official Description Dottie is a forklift who co-owns and operates Chug and Dottie's Fill 'n Fly service station. As Dusty's practical and say-it-like-it-is friend—not to mention his ace mechanic—Dottie hopes to keep his high-flying hopes grounded in reality: Dusty isn't built to race and chasing his dream is downright dangerous. No matter what he decides, however, Dottie will always have his back.'Planes' Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) Physical appearance Dottie is a forklift who works as a mechanic. She is painted mainly indigo-blue, with white fenders that join together on each side. She has brown eyes, along with brown toolbelts attached to her sides. Appearances ''Planes Dottie first appears checking on Dusty after he gets a mechanical problem. She notices that he had worn out his main oil seal, which would occur from going at fast speeds, making her aware that Dusty had been doing some practice on racing. Dusty quickly declines this, but the truth is immediately revealed after Chug talks out loud about Dusty's performance. Feeling unhappy, Dottie tries to warn Dusty about that with being a crop duster, he is not built to race, adding that if he pushes it too far, he will get technical problems and crash. Dusty is left surprised after Dottie does acts out of him crashing in an orphanage which terrifies Chug, but still does not change his mind, saying that it would be why she is needed to come with him and Chug to the Wings Around the Globe qualifier. She does come with them, although she states that she is unsure how she was talked into coming. As the other planes do their tryouts, Dottie does some mechanical work on Dusty to get him ready for doing his time. However, with five planes entered into the race, Dusty ends up sixth fastest. Several days later, Roper comes to Propwash Junction to tell Dusty that he is in after the fifth fastest plane was disqualified for using illegal fuel. Hearing this, Chug informs Dottie and the rest of the townsfolk, to which Dottie is surprised about him being serious. Throughout Skipper Riley's training montage, Dottie increases Dusty's power so that he can outrun a passenger plane. He eventually completes the training, and takes off for New York City, with Dottie, Chug, Skipper and Sparky staying behind to watch him on the television and contact him on the radio. As the rally progresses, Dottie is the first to notice that Dusty had his sprayer taken off in Germany. While in contact with Dusty in China, Dottie and Chug tell him that they have all bought a flight to Mexico after selling enough of his merchandise. However, as soon as they arrive in Mexico, they are shocked to hear that Dusty got damaged in a storm over the Pacific Ocean. Hearing that it is all over, Dusty starts to believe that Dottie is right about him being built to be a crop duster, but Dottie tells him that she would not forgive herself if he did listen. She explains that despite the truth of Skipper's past, he is right about Dusty being a racer and that the world knows this fact. Luckily, Dusty's fellow racers come to give parts to him, which Dottie manages to fix him in time for the final leg, with help from El Chupacabra's pitty and another forklift. Dottie, Chug and Sparky then travel to New York to join the attendance at the finish line. They all cheer and congratulate Dusty as he beats Ripslinger to victory, with Dusty telling Dottie that she had helped him get his dream of winning the Wings Around the Globe, before Skipper arrives to see the celebration. Planes: Fire & Rescue Dottie continues to support Dusty during his races. However, she soon tells Dusty some bad news after he had a mechanical problem following his flight with Skipper. His gearbox is starting to fail, as she had noticed that his chip detector had flakes coming from his gears when he was going at a high speed. To make matters worse, that type of gearbox is discontinued, as well as being too complex to build solo. Due to this, Dottie informs Dusty that he will have to back off the torque, which causes him to start arguing with her that he needs to go fast to race. Eventually, Dottie gets Dusty to listen when she tells him that he will crash if he goes to max speed again. To make sure it does not happen, she puts on Dusty's panel a warning light which will come on if his speedometer needle goes into the red zone, which she apologizes about this, because it means that he will not be able to race again. However, during that night, Dusty flies out defiantly to test his limits while having Dottie's warning light installed, only to have trouble landing, before hitting the tower of the Fill n' Fly, causing a part of the building's roof to fall onto a fuel dispenser and start a fire. Noticing this, Dottie works with the rest of the residents to help put it out. Eventually, the plan works by toppling the water tower, but the airport is soon closed by Ryker, a member of the Transportation Management Safety Team, who sees that the town does not have any plans for an emergency, and will only reopen it if Mayday, the town's fire truck, hires another firefighter. Thinking of helping to reopen the town's airport, Dusty suggests to become the town's second firefighter himself. His friends wish him good luck as he leaves for Piston Peak National Park to get certified by the park's Air Attack team leader Blade Ranger, with Dottie telling him to take it easy. While Dusty is gone, Dottie does some work on Mayday to get him upgraded for the current century, while Chug, Sparky and Skipper inform Dusty that they have ordered a gearbox from a marketing manager who was in contact with them earlier on. However, it turns out to be the wrong type of gearbox, and they contact Dusty to say that they phoned all of the companies in the country, only to hear that none of them have the correct gearbox. Soon, the town's airport gets reopened after Dusty gets certified by Blade, along with getting a new gearbox built by the Air Attack team's mechanic Maru. Dottie then joins the attendance at the town's Corn Festival as an air show with the Air Attack team and Dusty involved takes place. Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular Dottie is seen with Skipper as they congratulate Dusty on his act in the Vitaminamulch Air Spectacular held by Leadbottom. Her only line in the short is when she sees that Dusty has his sprayer back on. While Dusty and Chug are in the event in disguise as two daredevils named Air Devil Jones and Vandemonium, Dottie and Skipper move out of the way when Chug skids on a bag of Vitaminamulch that one of the crowd members threw onto the runway. Video games Planes: The Video Game Dottie does not make an appearance in ''Planes: The Video Game, but is mentioned by Skipper telling Dusty that the navigation strobes on his wings have been adjusted by her so he can progress through the training mode. Relationships Dusty Crophopper Dottie is friends with Dusty, although she formerly tried to prevent Dusty from making his dream of racing come true because of the fact that he was a crop duster. As stated by herself in Planes: Fire & Rescue, she has a love-hate relationship with Dusty, loving that he is her best customer, and hating what he does to himself. Gallery Promotional Material Planes dottie rollout final.jpg|Promo IMG 3753.png Animation Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho3 1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h10m28s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m54s132.png vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h36m49s131.png vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m08s68.png vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m15s119.png vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m17s160.png vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h43m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m54s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m38s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h05m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h05m25s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h30m47s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h03m09s104.png Skipper with Chug and Dottie.jpeg 1531544 1404553796475302 1665697606 n.jpg 9105 5.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png|"Yes! Yes it does." Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho8 1280.jpg Disney-Planes-Trailer-6-1.jpg IMG_1926.jpg Dottie sparky EXTEND.jpg Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-35.png Merchandise DottieDiecast.jpg|Die-cast References Category:Mechanics Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Planes characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Vehicles Category:American characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters